


Grandpa Bobby

by SaryWinchester



Series: Fairytales and Dreams Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaryWinchester/pseuds/SaryWinchester
Summary: One-shot based on my Fairytales and Dreams Verse. Sam and baby Tristan go to visit Bobby. Bobby shares some stories about Sam's childhood.





	Grandpa Bobby

Grandpa Bobby

 

Bobby opened the door and smiled widely at the sight before him. Sam stood there with his seven month old son Tristan. The baby boy was wide awake and gurgling from his perch in his father's arms.

 

"Hey Sam, how are ya'?" Bobby greeted as he let Sam inside.

"I'm doing good Bobby, a little tired from the drive." He set the diaper bag down on a table.

"Where're your bags? I'll go get them for ya."

"They're in the backseat."

 

Bobby nodded and hurried outside to get Sam and Tristan's bags. Once inside he placed them in Sam and Dean's usual room.

 

"Thanks." Sam smiled as he gently bounced his son.

"Hey my turn with my grandson, I haven't seen him in a while."

Sam chuckled, "Here ya' go grandpa." He transferred Tristan into Bobby's arms.

"Look at how big you've gotten." Bobby smiled as he took a good look at Tristan. "Are ya' gonna be a giant like your daddies? Huh TJ?"

 

The baby didn't recognize the man holding him and began to fuss. He started to look around for his daddy. He whimpered when he didn't see Sam.

 

"Shh Peanut, Daddy's here. See baby, that's your grandpa. You just haven't seen him in a while." Sam rubbed his son's back. "Lately he's been like this. He only wants to be held by me and he starts to cry when I'm not in the room. I researched it and it's pretty normal."

"He'll get used to me. Your daddy said that you only wanted Dean and would fuss up a storm if he wasn't in your view. Once in a while you would cry out for Johnny too." He bounced the baby a bit and made some faces.

 

Tristan calmed down once Sam was standing next to Bobby. He still didn't recognize the man holding him, but he was okay cause his daddy was right there too.

 

Sam's face shut down at the mention of Dean, "Dad never told us anything about when we were little."

"That's cause he was a jackass." He smirked. "But he loved you boys."

"I know, I see that now." Sam smiled at Bobby then looked down at his son. "Thanks to him my son won't have to grow up the way I did."

"No he won't if I have anything to say about it. Now enough of this touchy feely mumbo jumbo, I have something to show ya'." He led Sam upstairs.

"What is it?" Sam followed Bobby looking confused.

"You'll see." He stopped in front of a closed door and handed Tristan back to Sam.

 

Bobby opened the door to the small room and turned on the light. He motioned for Sam to go in and take a look. Doing as he was told Sam was in shock, he couldn't believe Bobby had done this for him. His old friend had turned the room next to his into a nursery.

 

"Bobby wha…" Sam was speechless. His eyes watered as he saw all the love that had gone into the room.

"I know it's not much or as colorful as yours, but…" Bobby shrugged.

Sam shook his head, "It's beautiful, you didn't have to do this." He looked at the walls that had protective symbols painted on.

"No I didn't, but I wanted to. I even did it next to your room so you can get to him quickly when he cries. Plus he's my grandson, he gets to have his own room."

"Thank you for this." He gave Bobby a quick hug. "Look baby, look at what grandpa did for you. Don't you love it? Yes you do." He cooed. The baby boy gurgled and waved his arms about.

Bobby chuckled at the sight, "Baby talk, really Sam."

Sam blew him a raspberry, "Oh hush, Peanut is a baby."

"Whatever you say Sammy."

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

The next day Bobby was giving Tristan his bottle while Sam happily watched from the couch.

 

"So…I don't wanna get you mad or anything, but are you gonna tell Dean about this little guy?"

Sam looked down at his hands, "I…I don't know."

"You don't have to tell him at this moment, but just think about it."

"I never stop thinking about it. It's what I think of everyday. I miss my brother, but I just can't…"

"It's okay son, you'll know when you're ready. Now tell me about that boyfriend of yours." Bobby changed the subject when he noticed Sam getting uncomfortable.

Sam was grateful with the change, "Uh actually we broke up. We had a talk a few months ago and decided that we were better off as friends. He deserves someone who can love him and I just couldn't. I guess with all our conversations being about Peanut I forgot to tell you."

Bobby set the bottle down and shifted Tristan so he could burp him, "It's good that you guys stopped it before it went too far."

"Yeah. I mean he's a great guy, whoever ends up with him will be very lucky." Sam smiled.

"So tell me what's new with TJ. Any new milestones?"

Sam's face lit up, "Well he sleeps through the night now. Once in a while he wakes up, but falls back asleep quickly. He's beginning to recognize stuff. He loves to play peek-a-boo. As for a milestone, you can see a white cap where his first tooth is going to grow in."

"Can we expect another full ride student in the family?" Bobby smirked.

He rolled his eyes, "We'll find out eventually."

 

The baby suddenly let out a loud burp. Sam and Bobby laughed. It was as if he was trying to get his own say in the conversation.

 

"Is that a yes little guy? Are you gonna be all smart like your daddy? I think ya' are." He rubbed his grandson's tummy.

"Now look who's doing baby talk." Sam looked smug.

"Yeah, yeah. I can't help it he has those puppy eyes of yours." Bobby defended.

 

Tristan all of a sudden reached for Bobby's scruffy beard, His little fingers played with the prickly hairs that were foreign to him.

 

"Watcha doing to grandpa TJ? You playin' with my beard." Bobby chuckled.

Sam tried to warn Bobby, "Bobby I wouldn't let him do that if…"

"Ow!" Bobby cried out as Tristan's tiny fingers pulled on the hairs. He held his grandson at arms length.

Sam relieved Bobby of his duty, "Yeah he does that too." He was trying really hard to keep a straight face. "It's why my hair is shorter now."

Bobby rubbed his beard, "I'm gonna have to trim it shorter. Damn, those little fingers can pull. My beard ain't even that long."

"Yeah try getting your hair pulled constantly. Even Stacey's taken to tying her hair up when she gets near him."

"Don't envy ya' there. Oh well I was due for a trim anyways."

"Mhmm a likely story." Sam settled his son on his lap. "Your grandpa will just do anything for you."

"I'm still sittin' right here ya' know." He huffed.

"I know, but it's still true." Sam looked over at him and grinned.

"Shuddup."

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"I should go prepare his bottle, Peanut will be up soon." Sam got up from the desk where he was doing some research for Bobby.

"Okay, I'll take over from where you left off." He took Sam's place at the desk.

 

Sam was in the kitchen for a minute when Bobby's phone rang. Once Bobby realized who it was he didn't know whether to pick it up or just ignore it. In the end he decided to answer.

 

"Hello."

"Hey Bobby, how are ya'?" Dean closed Jo's door behind him.

"I'm good, what are ya' up to?" He already suspected what the older Winchester wanted.

"Dodging Jo for the moment." He shrugged even though Bobby couldn't see him. "So any news on…" He was cut off by Tristan's cries. "Is that a baby? Do you have company or is there something you're not telling me you old sly dog?" He chuckled.

"Ya' idjit that's just the TV. The volume's high." He lied. He watched as Sam picked Tristan up and calmed him down.

"Oh okay I was about to say ya' had a kid and didn't tell me anything."

Bobby felt guilty, "What is it that you were asking me?"

"I just wanted to know if you had news on Sammy?"

"Last I heard he's still doing fine and is due for a visit soon." He hated lying to Dean, but knew he had to keep up the charade.

"That's good. Has he…has he mentioned coming back to the Roadhouse?"

Bobby sighed, "Sorry son, but he hasn't. He only talks about what he's done at his job and his friends. Someday he'll go back Dean, just give him time." He reassured the young man.

"I hope, I really miss him Bobby. I just wish he knew how much."

"I know and he misses you too. Just be a little patient. I know that you Winchesters lack that, but you can do it."

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. Okay Bobby I'll talk to ya' later then."

"Bye Dean."

 

Bobby sighed as he put the phone down. He looked around for Sam when he didn't see him in the living room. He hoped that Sam hadn't heard the conversation between him and Dean.

 

"Sam?"

"In here." Sam called from the nursery.

"TJ was hungry?" He stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, but he also keeps falling asleep so I'm trying to get him to drink some more." He gently shook the bottle so Tristan would drink some more. "Who called?"

"The hunter that we're doin' the research for. He just wanted to know what we had found." Bobby smoothly lied.

"Oh okay, does he need more information?" Sam put the bottle down and adjusted Tristan in his arms.

"He'll let me know if he does." He stepped into the room. "You know I haven't told ya' where I got the crib."

"I actually was wondering where you got the baby furniture."

"The crib was yours. You guys stayed here for a while in the beginning so your daddy went out and bought a crib. The lady gave him the rocking chair with it when she found out he didn't have anything else. I kept them in the attic all these years, I really don't know why. I'm glad I did though." He held his arms out. "Here I'll tuck him in."

"Thanks." Sam gently transferred the sleeping baby to Bobby. "I'm glad you kept it too. You get to tell Peanut the story when he's older." He smiled mischievously. "For someone who doesn't like chick-flick moments either ya' sure like having them…"

"Keep pesterin' me and I won't tell ya' anymore stories." Bobby glared, but his cheeks had a pink tint to them.

Sam held his hands up defensively, "Okay, I'll be good I promise." He laughed.

 

Sam loved visiting his surrogate father. Bobby always told him stories about when he was younger. He was glad to know his dad wasn't always the drill sergeant he remembered growing up.

 

The End


End file.
